More than you can take
by dissendiun
Summary: Quando você começa uma pesquisa, nunca sabe aonde ela vai acabar... E nem tudo sai do modo planejado... Pessoas morrem, coisas estranhas acontecem... E o pior é que nesta história o destino nem sempre está a favor dos mocinhos...
1. Back to the Old Habit

Era manhã, mais especificamente 8:30, e o dia se mostrara extremamente bonito nessa sexta-feira. Ginny estava deitada na sua cama de casal, esparramada por entre os lençóis, não se podendo dizer com o que ela sonhava, porque isso nem ela iria se lembrar ao acordar, mas, a julgar por sua expressão, não devia ser algo ruim.

Quando o som do telefone tocando chegou aos ouvidos da bela ruiva, ela se mexeu levemente, como se estivesse ponderando se aquilo fazia parte do seu sonho, porém acabou concluindo que o som não pertencia ao mundo onírico quando este tocou mais algumas vezes, insistente.

- Alô.

- Ginny, é o Diego – sim, não tinha como não reconhecer a voz de ser chefe do outro lado da linha, pois, assim como todo seu corpo, sua voz era forte – Bem, sei que você tinha pedido essa semana de folga, mas as coisas andam apuradas por aqui... Precisamos de você.

- Bem, no que exatamente vocês precisam?

- Já ouviu falar no Malfoy?

- Draco? – ele anuiu e ela continuou – Bem, o cara é destaque por todo lado, por ser jovem e ter herdado as empresas da família, mas não sei mais do que isso...

- Precisamos que você faça uma matéria sobre ele... Você teria, hum, um prazo de duas semanas, não é nada urgente, na verdade é para ser publicada no dia do aniversário dele, dia 05, mas sabe, a chefia quer um especial sobre ele...

- Ah, então eles devem estar envolvidos... É o que sempre acontece quando Lara está saindo com alguém.

- Creio que sim, mas acho melhor não discutirmos isso por telefone, ainda estamos trabalhando...

- Hora, fale por você, pois ainda estou deitada! – Havia algum tempo que Ginny e Diego se consideravam bons amigos, antes mesmo dele acabar se tornando seu chefe.

- Isso parece tentador – disse Diego num tom divertido.

- Quem mesmo disse que estamos em horário de trabalho?

- Ahh, sim, então Lara quer um especial sobre ele, ela não sabe ainda aonde vai divulgá-lo, se será na emissora ou no jornal – o jornal em que Ginny trabalhava pertencia ao mesmo grupo que uma conceituada emissora de tv e Lara era a principal acionista de ambos – portanto não se preocupe com a edição por hora, mas seria bom você tirar algumas fotos também.

- Ganharei mais por fazer o trabalho de repórter e fotografa ao mesmo tempo, não?

- Já que você insiste... Você é a jornalista mais excêntrica que eu já vi, se pedirem para você fazer todas as partes do trabalho, desde a pauta até a edição e se precisar faz a parte gráfica também...

- Bem, mas esse trabalho é diferente de todos que eu recebi e você sabe bem que eu não gosto de fazer o estilo colunista... Gosto de escrever sobre coisas que realmente importam...

- Eu sei muito bem, mas você sabe que é uma das melhores que temos por aqui e acho que justamente por isso que Lara te chamou...

- Então ela está gostando mesmo dele – e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- Bem, você já sabe o que tem que fazer...

- Tudo bem então, até mais.

Ginny era jornalista e, depois de se formar, quis fazer outra faculdade que também era sua paixão: a fotografia. No início fora ruim conciliar as horas de "investigação" que seu trabalho exigia juntamente com a faculdade, mas ela acabara conseguindo. Gostava do que fazia, por isso não se importou em ter que voltar ao trabalho, mesmo não podendo 'atuar' na sua área preferida.

Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se dentro de uma camisola de seda amarela, e, pegando seu notebook, correu para pesquisar tudo o que pode sobre o tal Malfoy.

Assim passou a manhã. Pela tarde, saiu para descobrir mais sobre a vida do jovem rapaz, já sabendo exatamente aonde encontrar o que queria, consultou várias pessoas, fontes de informações valiosas e a noite já pode fazer um esboço do que mais tarde se tornaria sua matéria especial.

"_Draco Malfoy (...) jovem com 26 anos, tornou-se uma celebridade ao se tornar o homem que, apesar da pouca idade, conseguiu administrar de forma honrosa a produtora de filmes e programas televisivos, a Mlf (...) Nos sete anos que esteve à frente da sua empresa quadruplicou o número de vendas e a expandiu para diversos países (...)"_

E muitas outras informações se juntaram a essas, relatos de pessoas, fatos ocorridos e tudo o que Ginny conseguiu encontrar, que mais tarde seriam selecionados para formar a matéria. Estava indo tomar um banho quando seu celular tocou.

- Fale. – disse ela reconhecendo o número.

- Novidades, o Malfoy vai dar uma festa beneficente em sua mansão aqui em New York neste sábado. Terá início as 22:30 e adivinha? Já arrumei um jeito de você entrar.

- Ahh, obrigada J., irei lhe recompensar em breve.

Desligou o telefone, feliz com a idéia de uma festa para ir, mesmo sendo, nesse caso, uma penetra.

---

As oito horas em ponto o despertador ao lado da cama da ruiva tocou. Ginny levantou e foi se arrumar, coisa que nunca lhe tomava muito tempo. Colocou uma calça jeans com um sapato de salto e uma blusinha de alçinha, prendeu seus cabelos ruivos num rabo desleixado, deixando algumas mechas lhe cairem pelo rosto perfeito. Pegou seus óculos de Sol e saiu em direção ao local de trabalho.

Não lhe tomaria muito tempo, pois morava em Manhattan e o local onde ela trabalhava era na mesma ilha. O nome do grupo em que Ginny trabalhava era World News, mas era "carinhosamente" chamado por todos de WN.

Ginny se dirigiu para um dos elevadores, como se estivesse programada para isso, ignorando o imenso saguão lotado e apertou no número 43. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando ela lembrou da reação da mãe ao descobrir que a filha trabalhava no 43º andar.

- Olá, – disse Thomas, um rapaz alto que trabalhava no mesmo departamento que ela.

- Oi, que tal andam as coisas por aqui?

- Ah, o de sempre, aquela velha correria.

Ginny sorriu para o colega e continuou andando. Subiu um lance de escadas e parou em frente a mesa de Mariette, secretária de Diego.

- Bom dia, Mariette. Será que você poderia me anunciar para o Diego?

- Claro, aguarde alguns instantes.

Ginny sabia que Mariette nunca fora muito com a sua cara, mas não conseguia entender o motivo de tal antipatia. Na verdade isso não lhe incomodava, mas gostava de ter as coisas em pratos limpos. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e aguardou até que a secretária finalmente decidiu que já estava na hora de passar o recado a Diego.

- Pode entrar – falou a secretária.

- Ginny, você está atrasada.

- Não estaria se sua secretária não esperasse uns dez minutos antes de me anunciar.

- Pensei que já tinha resolvido esse assunto com ela. Bem, mas me diga, o que descobriu?

- Bastante coisa, mas, julgando que pelas pesquisas que fiz, a imprensa não sabe muito sobre ele além da vida profissional e alguns passeios ocasionais.

- Então a apuração já está concluída? Você foi rápida dessa vez.

- Não totalmente, na verdade, fiquei sabendo que essa noite ele fará em sua mansão um festa beneficente, então pretendo recolher alguns depoimentos de pessoas mais intímas e, se tiver a chance, quero falar com o próprio.

- Você sabe que nessa festa não haverá imprensa, não é?

- E quem disse que eu vou como jornalista? Hora, sou apenas uma menina interessada. – ambos caíram na gargalhada com a cara de inocente que Ginny fez.

- Então você não vai levar a câmera?

- Não, mas você sabe bem que terei várias oportunidades para fotografá-lo, tenho pouco menos que duas semanas, isso é tempo suficiente.

- Mas não esqueça que você tem que terminar a matéria sobre Axel Wrage.

- Sim, como poderia esquecer? – Ginny fez uma cara preocupada

- O que está havendo?

- Nada, as mesmas coisas de sempre...

- Que coisas? Ameaças? Estão te ameaçando é isso?

- É isso, mas não se preocupe, ambos sabemos muito bem que quando a gente começa a cavar em lugares perigosos esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece...

- Ginny, sei que, mesmo pedindo como amigo, você não vai parar de investigar para escrever sua matéria, mas tenha extremo cuidado com essa gente, sabemos que ele não é apenas um político corrupto... Sabemos que tem muita coisa por trás disso tudo, muito poder.

- Eu sei Di, mas não acho certo parar... Não agora que falta tão pouco...

- É a resposta que eu imaginava que você iria me dar.

Ginny olhou para Diego, dentro daqueles olhos azuis. Seu rosto não mudara nada desde que ela o conheceu nos corredores da faculdade, ele era dois anos mais velho que ela, agora tinha 28 anos, mas tinha o mesmo rosto forte, com feições austeras assim como todo seu modo de agir, mas era uma ótima pessoa. Lembrou-se de tudo que ele passou ao seu lado...

- Bem, acho que posso ir então.

- Ahh, Ginny, você tem algum plano para amanhã?

- Depende, o que você pretende fazer?

- Na verdade, ainda não pensei, eu poderia passar na sua casa para decidirmos o que fazer...

- Por mim parece ótimo.

- Irei à tarde, de manhã pretendo visitar meus tios.

Eles trocaram mais algumas palavras e se despediram, com um habitual beijo no rosto.

A ruiva decidiu que iria esquecer o riquinho Malfoy pela tarde e procurar mais coisas sobre Axel Wrage. Ele tinha seus 39 anos e era extremamente influente, mas extremamente corrupto e para chegar aonde chegou havia matado muita gente. Claro que Ginny não sabia de nada disso quando tinha começada a investigar, mas quando mais fundo cavava mais porcaria achava. Ela sabia muito bem que teria que perguntar as coisas certas para as pessoas certas, para não levantar muitas suspeitas e ela sabia também que já tinha gente de Wrage de olho nela.

"Mas é a minha vida e é o que eu gosto de fazer..." Dissera Ginny numa conversa com Hermione, sua melhor amiga e esposa de seu irmão.

O dia passou com Ginny reunindo informações, e ao final do dia tinha fotos, gravações e algumas notas, mas ainda assim não era suficiente.

Lá pelas seis, resolveu que seria bom dar uma caminhada, então trocou de roupa e se dirigiu para o Central Park. Adorava fazer caminhadas lá de vez em quando.

Estacionou seu carro o mais perto possível e, pegando seu Ipod, começou a caminhar. Meia hora havia se passado e, como sempre fazia, a garota corria ao mesmo tempo que cantava a música que estava ouvindo. Era meio estranho para quem estivesse vendo, ainda mais Ginny sendo muito eclética para seus gostos musicais, mas ela não se importava, pensava apenas que a música que estava ouvindo se encaixava perfeitamente com o que ela estava vivendo.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies (...)_

Foi quando sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro, virou-se alarmada, mas era Peter, irmão de Kimerly, sua amiga da faculdade.

- Oi – começou ele

- Oi – respondeu Ginny tirando os fones – Peter, minha nossa, como você mudou!

- Para melhor espero... Quer companhia para sua corrida?

- Claro, mas que tal desacelerarmos o ritmo? Uma caminha, que tal?

- Ahh, vejo que você já perdeu a forma desde que fui embora.

- Na verdade só estava preocupada com você, fraquinho... – disse ela lhe olhando de cima a baixo, mas de fraquinho aquele homem de pele bronzeada e lindos cabelos e olhos castanhos não tinha nada.

- Ah, bem, nesse caso acho melhor irmos andando mesmo.

Enquanto caminhavam conversaram sobre várias coisas, Peter e Ginny já tiveram alguns rolos no passado, mas tudo acabou quando ele foi estudar em Oxford, há uns cinco anos. Descobriu que ele tinha acabado de se formar e que já tinha, por influencia de seus pais, conseguido um emprego em uma grande empresa de advocacia, mas Ginny sabia que a Gazzoti só tinha permanecido com ele no escritório porque ele realmente era bom, pois era uma empresa de grande prestígio. Ele a convidou para sair à noite, depois de perguntar se ela estava namorando, mas Ginny tinha que trabalhar, por isso ele pegou seu telefone e ficou de ligar.

Graças ao seu encontro com Peter chegou em casa um pouco mais tarde do que havia previsto, mas ainda assim deu tempo para tomar um bom banho e se arrumar.


	2. Party?

O táxi que ela pegara estava procurando um lugar para deixar sua passageira, pois a entrada estava apinhada de gente, pessoas chegando e vários fãs desesperados procurando algumas fotos com seus ídolos. Ginny nunca entendera aquele fanatismo, era fã sim de alguns escritores, músicos, mas o máximo que fazia era ter os livros ou cds e vez ou outra comprar alguma revista para saber algumas notícias.

A entrada para mansão era linda, seus portões pesados, trabalhados, davam a casa um estilo donairoso e a tornavam um paraíso particular em New York. No jardim lindas flores estavam espalhadas para todos os lados e em frente a porta de entrada se destacava um lindo chafariz contendo, em seu centro e na direção aonde todos os jatos de água convergiam, um homem com uma enorme cobra ao seu lado. Deveria ser sinistro, mas o espetáculo de luzes que o acompanhava o tornava lindo.

O hall de entrada era enorme e dele se viam a entrada para outros diversos lugares da mansão, juntamente com uma escada enorme. Mais a frente ela podia ver um lugar lindo por onde a festa se estendia, uma espécie de sala com um jardim interno, mas era diferente de tudo que Ginny já tinha visto, e dela uma enorme porta de vidro se abria para os fundos da casa.

Ginny se dirigiu para o exterior da casa novamente, onde uma piscina enorme fora transformada numa espécie de pista de dança que já abrigava alguns casais. Mais ao canto, ela podia ver uma espécie de bar, de onde garçons saiam e entravam atarefados, enquanto outros ficavam ali para atender quem chegasse. "Certamente mais uma coisa que só podemos ver em mansões", pensou, pois era um tanto quanto grande, mas se encaixava perfeitamente com tudo que ela podia ver, nada parecia estar sobrando. Percorreu com seus olhos cor de mel o bar e sentiu seu coração parar quando viu um homem levando um copo de bebida a boca.

Sim, sem dúvida nenhuma ele era lindo, aquele estranho emanava elegância, o simples modo como ele escorava seu ombro no balcão, o jeito como levava o copo a boca... Ginny viu que ele era de todo perfeito, seus cabelos negros lhe caiam desarrumados pelos olhos e seus olhos, Ginny pode ver, mesmo de longe, eram verdes, esmeraldas. E a ruiva concluiu que ele deveria ter um corpo perfeito, caso contrário não iria ficar tão bem naquele terno, que aumentava ainda mais sua elegância.

Como se o estranho fosse atraído por seus olhos, olhou-a e fez com o copo um sinal como se brindasse com ela. Com esse gesto Ginny caiu em si e começou seu trabalho.

Uma hora ou mais já havia passado e Ginny perdera a conta com quantas pessoas falou, algumas tinham coisas interessantes para dizer, mas outras simplesmente ficavam "puxando o saco" de um homem que certamente não conheciam, a não ser por um breve aperto de mão. Ela estava pensando em como torturar Diego por fazê-la passar por isso quando o viu.

Malfoy estava parado conversando com um homem mais velho, acompanhado de duas loiras lindas. A ruiva se encostou em um pilar e se deixou observá-lo, sem reparar que um certo moreno de olhos verdes não desgrudava os olhos dela.

Enquanto conversava, Malfoy reparou que Ginny não tirava os olhos dele e, depois disso, seus olhares se cruzaram inúmeras vezes, até que por fim o homem com suas loiras se retirou e Malfoy começou a caminhar em sua direção.

- Estou certo que não lhe conheço – começou ele quando já estava bem próximo dela.

- Ginny Weasley – disse esticando a mão para o loiro.

Certamente aquele homem era completamente diferente das fotos que ela tinha visto até agora, tinha os olhos puxando para uma tonalidade cinza, pareciam frios e seu rosto era de uma beleza que Ginny não pode descrever, seus cabelos eram loiros, puxando a cor da areia.

- Draco Malfoy, mas imagino que você já sabia.

- O que lhe faz ter tanta certeza?

- O jeito como me olhava – disse dando um sorriso e lhe oferecendo o braço.

Começaram a andar e em poucos minutos ela e o loiro se tornaram, de certo modo, amigos.

Ginny já ficara sabendo algumas coisas sobre ele, mas para ela aquilo não era o suficiente, sabia que sua chefa não ia querer que ela descobrisse algo que pudesse envolver Malfoy num escândalo, mas, afinal, ela era uma jornalista.

Depois de muito tempo juntos Malfoy finalmente disse:

- Estou adorando sua companhia, mas creio que tenha mais pessoas aqui na festa que precisam falar comigo...

- Tudo bem – disse Ginny sorrindo – Até mais então.

- Quando podemos nos ver novamente?

- Você quer mesmo? – ele anuiu – Então eu te ligarei.

- Você não tem meu telefone...

- Não se preocupe, darei um jeito.

Dizendo isso Ginny deu as costas para ele. Aquela ruiva conseguira que ele se abrisse mais com ela do que qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecera e isso em pouco tempo. Essa foi uma das primeiras vezes que ele realmente queria que uma mulher o ligasse de volta.

Ginny andou por alguns instantes quando sentiu uma mão lhe apertar o braço, pegando-a por trás.

- Fique quieta e faça exatamente o que eu pedir – então ela pode sentir a ponta de alguma arma branca em suas costas.

O homem deu uma olhada em volta para se certificar de que não tinha ninguém os olhando e, da mesma forma que Ginny não tinha visto aquele homem de olhos verdes antes, o homem que a ameaçava também não viu.

Ele a guiou por entre as pessoas até uma porta que Ginny não vira ser aberta desde que chegara lá, mas, mesmo assim, ela podia dizer sem que dúvida alguma se tratava de um escritório.

- Abra a porta, com calma. – ela o obedeceu – Entre e fique quieta para o seu próprio bem. – ele parou na porta e ao fazer um sinal com a cabeça, um homem enorme se uniu a eles – Ótimo. Aposto que você não se lembra de mim, não é? Martin Wrage, sabe, sou irmão daquele cara que você "tá" tentando ferrar. – Ginny ia começar a falar, mas ele a empurrou violentamente contra a parede. – Na verdade, não era você que eu planejava ameaçar nessa festa, mas como isso teria que ser feito cedo ou tarde achei melhor não perder tempo...

Harry estava agora caminhando em direção a biblioteca, mas de uma maneira discreta. Chegou lá e encostou o ouvido junto a porta.

- Mas como eu ia dizendo você "tá" só tentando, porque antes que você consiga fazer qualquer coisa, nós vamos acabar com você primeiro... Na verdade, a gente só não te apagou ainda porque muitas suspeitas iriam cair sobre nós, não é Crabbe? – outro homem assentiu - É bonequinha – disse ele apertando o queixo de Ginny – a sorte "tá" do teu lado...

- Algumas pessoas, ao contrário de você, têm sorte e não dependem de matar os outros para se dar bem na vida. – Ginny cuspiu a sentença na cara de Martin.

- Uhum – disse ele, olhando descaradamente para o decote da ruiva e lhe dando pouca atenção – Fico pensando... Você, tão bonitinha... Poderia servir para alguma coisa. – ele deu um passo na direção dela e pegou em uma mecha de cabelo. A garota tentou recuar, mas não tinha para onde ir. Foi quando ele esticou a mão em direção ao seu seio direito.

- Não se atreva a me tocar... – disse a ruiva com uma fúria imensa

- Ahh, estou morrendo de medo... – afastou a mão e pegou o canivete que antes havia posto nas costas de Ginny – Sabe, se você não gritar... Prometo não te machucar muito – ele abaixou as alças do vestido de Ginny e estava colocando a mão para lhe acariciar o peito, quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

- É sempre assim, nessas festas chatas... Você tem que ficar puxando o saco de todo mundo... – era Harry. Ele andava de modo cambaleante, parecendo atordoado de mais para formular uma frase coerente, como se estivesse muito bêbado.

- Crabbe, tire esse bêbado daqui!

Este, obedecendo Martin, foi em direção a Harry.

- Ei, ei, ei, não sou do seu tipo... Gosto de mulheres – disse com um ar idiota – Sabe, daquelas – tentou fazer uma meia lua com cada uma das mãos.

- Lá fora está cheio delas, porque não vai dar uma conferida? – disse Crabbe que agora estava muito perto de Harry, que aproveitando lhe deu um soco com toda a sua força, fazendo Crabbe bater a cabeça na parede antes de cair no chão.

- Não se aproxime! – disse Martin, apontando-lhe o canivete, esquecendo completamente de Ginny. Harry deu um passo em sua direção, quando – Ahhh! – Ginny lhe deu um chute no meio das pernas acertando em cheio aquele lugar.

Harry correu na sua direção.

- Você está bem?

- Você não está bêbado? – Ginny estava estupefata.

- Tenho cara de quem está? – disse ele pegando o canivete de Martin e guardando no bolso. – Acho melhor sairmos daqui, ele está com dois outros caras que estavam cuidando de vocês. Agora, deixe-me apoiar em você e me leve em direção a saída da casa.

Ele saiu escorado em Ginny, fechando a porta atrás de si e, logo em seguida, Harry continuou se fingindo de bêbado, com a voz irritante e tudo mais.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo ao seu amigo, ugh – fingiu um soluço – ela me largou... Não consigo acreditar, sabe?

Ele continuou com o discurso, mas Ginny não ouvia mais nada, só sentia. Sentia aqueles olhos verdes ao seu lado percorrerem o hall perspicazes, sentia o hálito quente que saia da boca do estranho, sentia o perfume, o corpo forte apoiado levemente no seu. Ela nem conhecia aquele homem e um simples contato a deixava louca!

Assim que eles passaram pela porta de entrada, Harry se soltou de Ginny e ela teve que admitir para si mesma que não se importaria em nada se ele ficasse escorado nela a noite toda.

- Meu salvador tem nome?

- Harry Potter – disse ele dando um sorriso maravilhoso

- Ginny Weasley. Na verdade eu não faço a menor idéia de como você foi para lá, mas de qualquer forma muito obrigada, mesmo.

Ele anuiu para em seguida perguntar num tom sério:

- O que eles queriam com você?

- Hum... Nada – disse a ruiva, não conseguindo sustentar aqueles olhos extremamente verdes sobre os seus – Faz parte do meu trabalho... Só isso.

- Então eu deveria supor que você trabalha para o estado?

- Oh, não! – disse ela sorrindo num tom divertido que encantou Harry – Sou jornalista, trabalho no World News.

- Ah, tudo bem, desculpe-me, não sabia que aquilo que aconteceu a pouco fazia parte de quem segue a carreira de jornalista – ele disse num tom cínico.

- É que às vezes nós precisamos cavar mais fundo do que certas pessoas gostariam e acabamos esbarrando em coisas que algumas pessoas acreditavam que deviam ficar enterradas... – Ginny reparou que Harry estava olhando para alguma coisa dentro da casa, então seguiu seu olhar. Definitivamente aquela movimentação não era nada normal.

- Vamos sair daqui – falando isso puxou Ginny delicadamente pela mão.

Cruzaram o portão que horas antes Ginny achou esplêndido e Harry ia seguindo para direita quando viu a ruiva pegar o caminho oposto.

- Onde você está indo?

- Para o meu carro, talvez? – respondeu ela num tom que parecia óbvio.

- E depois disso?

- Casa. – limitou-se a dizer

- Se Wrage mandasse alguém atrás de você, qual seria o primeiro lugar que eles iriam procurar você?

- Tudo bem, eu vou para algum outro lugar... Depois que eu passar em casa pegar algumas coisas.

- Se forem roupas e objetos pessoais, não se preocupe, você... – Ginny não deixou o moreno terminar a frase

- Não tem nada a ver com roupas... Preciso de alguns arquivos.

- Tudo bem, eu te levo, depois você vai para minha casa.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu pego um táxi...

- Eu já disse que te levo em casa – Harry se aproximou de Ginny e a segurou pela cintura, de um modo forte, mas sem machucar, o que demonstrava que não seria contrariado.

Abriu a porta de seu porsche para Ginny entrar e logo depois se sentou no lugar do motorista e pos o carro em marcha. Ginny estava em pânico, tudo bem que esse estranho acabara de lhe ajudar, ou ferrar ainda mais com sua vida, mas não se sentia completamente segura em estar a sós com ele. Bem... Quem se sentiria na sua posição? A vida não é um filme onde só existem os mocinhos para ajudar a jornalista indefesa.

Seu semblante deve tê-la delatado, pois Harry sorriu de lado.

- Ei, o que foi? Não precisa se preocupar comigo, não vou te fazer mal. – e como ele poderia? – Qual é o endereço da sua casa? – ele viu Ginny relutar antes de lhe dar as direções.

Passado algum tempo, o carro de Harry parava em frente ao prédio em que Ginny morava. Ele tinha cerca de uns 20 andares, daqueles estilos moderninhos, mas nada muito sofisticado. A ruiva estava imaginando que ele esperaria no carro, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-lo descendo e lhe seguindo até a entrada.

- Em que andar você mora?

- Décimo - Ginny definitivamente não queria que ele entrasse em sua casa – Hum, você não quer esperar aqui na portaria?

Bem, não era bem uma portaria, pois não tinha porteiro, mas era uma espécie de sala, com duas poltronas vermelhas e uma mesinha com algumas balas num pote.

- Não – disse ele sabendo bem o que a ruiva estava pensando – você é bem prudente sabia?

- Se eu fosse bem prudente não estaria deixando você entrar aqui, quanto mais me dar uma carona.

- Se você sabe disso, por que me deixou trazê-la?

- Por mais estranho que pareça, Sr. Potter, um cantinho da minha cabeça diz que devo confiar em você – ao ouvir isso Harry deu um sorriso tão lindo que até seus olhos ficaram mais verdes – e eu não estou certa se gostei desse sorriso – disse a ruiva, rindo.

Entraram no elevador e, em alguns instantes, estavam no décimo andar. Caminharam um pouco, quando Ginny parou em frente a um extintor de incêndio e tirou ele da parede.

- Hã, você quer ajuda? – Harry achou que o extintor deveria ser um pouco pesado para que ela o tirasse assim.

- Deixa comigo. Ah, e não conte a ninguém, sim? – disse ela, fazendo uma cara engraçada.

- Prometo que guardarei seu segredo. – respondeu enquanto a ruiva já se dirigia para porta de sua casa.

- Você pode esperar aqui na sala – disse Ginny se dirigindo para uma escrivaninha, abrindo algumas gavetas e pegando alguns papéis.

Harry olhava para a casa de Ginny, tudo estava arrumado na medida do possível, a sala e a cozinha eram juntas, sendo apenas separadas por um balcão com tampa de mármore. A cozinha era toda branca com detalhes em laranja, combinando com a sala que tinha um sofá e uma poltrona enorme de chenille, na frente de ambas era possível se ver um rack com uma TV enorme e várias fotos de Ginny.

- A sua casa é bem como eu imaginaria que fosse.

- Como assim? – pediu Ginny, que agora estava no quarto pegando o notebook, seu celular e sua carteira.

- Simples, porém bonito, moderno e aconchegante, aparentando um ar de independência e sem flores e coisas inúteis que geralmente as mulheres colocam pela casa.

- Devo receber isso como um elogio?

- Isso fica a seu critério. Você recebeu um Pulitzer? – disse Harry olhando para o certificado emoldurado na parede

- Recebi sim, esse ano – como ele continuou olhando para ela, Ginny acrescentou – Fiz uma matéria sobre as crianças que vivem em zonas de conflitos. Acho que já podemos ir.


End file.
